


1,845 Words and Counting

by beka_banzai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Cringe, Fluff, M/M, Too much cringe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: Five times Tetsurou flirts with Kei using the cheesiest Indonesian songs ever and the one time he doesn't.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lima kali Tetsurou gombalin Kei pake lagu Indonesia paling gombal dan satu kali dia yang digombalin





	1,845 Words and Counting

1.845 WORDS AND COUNTING

 

1. 

Adzan Dzuhur baru saja berkumandang ketika Kei tengah melepas helmnya setelah ia memarkirkan motornya dengan sembrono di parkiran belakang gedung B3 hari Senin yang berbahagia ini.

Hanya sarkasme tentu saja.

Dia sedang sangat tidak berbahagia hari ini. Bukan karena faktor hari Senin, tapi karena memang otaknya sedang kacau. Kepalanya sakit serasa hampir meledak. Yang ini bukan sarkasme; ia serius. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan benar-benar serasa akan meledak.

Kei turun dari motornya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit bergegas, ia menuju ruang kuliah pertamanya hari ini. Kuliah pertama yang menjadi penyebab utama sakit kepalanya. Untung saja ia sempat menyelesaikan tugas untuk kuliah tersebut sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak. Walaupun baru selesai subuh tadi, sih.

Saat ia berbelok kiri, memasuki area gazebo gabungan gedung B2 dan B3, ia mendengar jelas sekumpulan mahasiswa yang bernyanyi-nyanyi seperti tanpa beban. Kei melirik kumpulan mahasiswa itu. Ia mengenali beberapa diantaranya.

Keiji, mahasiswa prodi Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris yang seangkatan dengannya. (Kei tidak begitu kenal, tapi mereka sering papasan). Irza, mahasiswa prodi Sastra Inggris. Satu angkatan di bawahnya. (Kei juga tidak begitu kenal, tapi mereka mengambil dua mata kuliah yang sama semester ini). Lalu, Kotaro. Mahasiswa prodi Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris, satu angkatan di atasnya. Yang ini dia agak kenal. Mereka satu kelompok di mata kuliah _Styles and Structures in Literature._  (Menurut Kotaro, kelas SSL itu benar-benar “ngeselin” dan “ _kaco_ ”; entah apa maksudnya, tapi Kei setuju).

Dan satu lagi yang Kei kenal.

Tetsuro. Yang nggitar. Yang rambutnya awut-awutan tidak keruan seperti baru bangun tidur. Yang seprodi dengan Kei—Sastra Inggris—dan satu angkatan di atasnya. Yang sering _sit in_ di kelasnya Pak Ikhwan dan sering mengganggu jalannya kelas. Tidak masalah, karena Kei sebenarnya agak suka kalau Tetsuro ada di kelas yang kebetulan dihadirinya.

Tidak masalah, karena Kei sebenarnya agak suka dengan Tetsuro. Dan ia juga agak tahu kalau Tetsuro juga suka dengannya. Tapi masalahnya, Kei tidak suka dipermalukan di depan umum. Dan masalahnya lagi, Tetsuro hobi mempermalukannya di depan umum. Seperti saat ini. Saat Kei melintas melewati tempat kumpulan mahasiswa itu berada, bergenjreng-genjreng ria, Tetsuro langsung mengganti lagu yang tengah dinyanyikannya.

_‘♫ Cantik—Eh, tampan~_

_Ingin rasa hati berbisik~_

_Untuk melepas keresahan dirimu~’_

“Kei, jangan cemberut, dong! Ntar aku ikut MWW bareng kamu, deh!”

 _HAH? Apa-apaan?_ Ingin rasanya Kei berbalik dan memaki Tetsuro karena _berani-beraninya ngegombalin gue!_ Tapi apa daya, kepalanya masih sakit hasil begadang sampai subuh. Kei mengurungkan niatnya dan bergegas lebih cepat meninggalkan tempat kejadian penggombalan.

 _Salat dulu, deh, mendingan, biar agak tenang,_ kata Kei dalam hati, setengah menenangkan diri. Tapi, sumpah demi apa, ia hampir berbalik menghampiri kumpulan mahasiswa itu lagi ketika ia mendengar Kotaro berteriak (terlalu) keras.

“Mukanya merah semua, Su! Cieee cieee...!”

Kei hampir terjatuh saat ia mendengarnya.

Entah siapa yang dipanggil “Su” oleh Kotaro barusan, atau itu hanya celaan untuk temannya semata.

 _Mungkin “Su” dari Tetsuro_ , tapi, Kei langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan bergegas menuju musala di lantai dua karena ia bahkan tidak sadar _“mukanya merah semua, Su!”_.

\---------

2.

Penggombalan kedua terjadi beberapa hari setelahnya. Tepatnya hari Kamis, di depan ruang B3 319, dengan latar belakang hujan yang tidak terlalu deras tapi masih terasa dingin. Kei sedang menunggu kelas Teater—yang seharusnya lebih tepat disebut _Movie Making Class_ karena memang kelasnya _literally_ diharuskan membuat film walaupun judulnya “teater”—sambil melanjutkan bacaan wajib untuk mata kuliah MWW. Ia mengeratkan jaket jins yang dikenakannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Sebenarnya, Kei oke-oke saja dengan hawa dingin yang dibawa hujan seperti hari ini, hanya saja ia memakai _outfit_ yang salah.

 _Jeans on jeans_ agaknya terlalu dingin untuk hari yang sudah cukup dingin. Tapi, Kei tidak peduli; hanya pakaian-pakaian bahan denim saja yang tersisa di lemari bajunya. Ia sedang malas mencuci baju-baju kotornya, dan ia tidak suka dengan pewangi yang dipakai binatu-binatu di sekitar kos-kosannya.

Kei kembali memfokuskan diri dengan buku di tangannya. Pak Ikhwan dengan baik hati menugaskan para mahasiswanya untuk membaca _The God of Small Things_ oleh Arundhati Roy. Tidak masalah, karena Kei pernah membaca buku tersebut. Tapi, ia sering hilang fokus saat membacanya karena, sederhana saja; kata-kata yang dipakai Roy agak sulit untuk dipahami.

Dan, baru saja Kei membaca satu kalimat di halaman 87—baru saja ia kembali fokus, fokus itu dibuyarkan dengan suara nyanyian seorang pria yang liriknya gombal minta ampun!

_‘♫ Kau tampan hari ini~_

_Dan aku suka~_

_Kau lain sekali~_

_Dan aku suka~’_

Macam _slow motion_ di film-film, Kei mengangkat fokusnya dari bacaan wajibnya, dan matanya menemukan Tetsuro yang tersenyum simpul. _Lo ngapain senyum-senyum???_

“Kamu kalo Kamis keren banget gayanya. _Dan aku suka~_ Semangat kuliahnya hari ini, Kei.” kata Tetsuro sekilas, sambil (masih) tersenyum, dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Kei tidak sadar ia terus memandangi punggung Tetsuro yang berjalan menjauh, lalu memasuki kelas tepat di sebelah kelas Kei, dan hilang di balik pintu, sampai salah satu teman satu mata kuliah dan satu tim filmnya menepuk bahunya, membuatnya tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kei bergegas memasukkan bukunya dalam ranselnya, baru menyadari bahwa sudah hampir pukul 1 dan Pak Bambang sebentar lagi akan datang. Ia mengikuti temannya ke dalam kelas, sembarang mengambil tempat duduk di baris ketiga.

Dalam beberapa menit yang tersisa menuju pukul 1, Kei kembali mengingat lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Tetsuro tadi. _‘Kau tampan hari ini’_. _Spin off_ dari lirik aslinya yang memakai kata ‘cantik’.

Kei tersenyum sekilas.

Entah apa maksud Tetsuro menyanyikan lagu tersebut, namun Kei mendadak merasa hangat. _Jeans on jeans_ -nya tidak terasa dingin lagi, walaupun hari masih dirundung hujan dan pendingin ruangan di kelas disetel paling dingin, ia merasa sangat hangat.

Kei tersenyum lagi.

\---------

3.

Terjadi lagi. Dan kali ini lebih parah karena Kei digombalin ditengah-tengah _script reading_ yang dipimpinnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya dengan sangat sengaja menjadikannya sutradara karena ia yang menulis skripnya. Kurang ajar.

Tetsuro, yang duduk di tempat duduk di sebelah grup film Kei, memetik gitarnya, memainkan intro lagu yang menurut Kei sangat gombal di antara lagu cinta-cintaan Bang Iwan Fals. Awalnya, Tetsuro hanya menggumamkan liriknya, Kotaro bertepuk-tepuk tangan seirama petikan gitar di sampingnya. Lalu, saat lagu memasuki bagian tergombal—menurut Kei, Tetsuro menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyanyi dengan lantang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Kei, dan sangat kentara lirik yang dinyanyikan Tetsuro ditujukan untuk Kei.

_‘♫ Mata indah bola pingpong~_

_Masihkah kau kosong~_

_Bolehkah aku membelai~_

_Hidungmu yang aduhai~’_

Kei hampir saja melemparkan bundelan skrip di tangannya pada Tetsuro kalau saja Tobio—yang seharusnya menjadi sahabatnya—tidak mencie-ciekan terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya menyuruh timnya untuk diam dan melanjutkan _script reading_ , kentara sekali menghiraukan penggombalan yang baru saja terjadi dan masih terjadi karena Tetsuro masih bernyanyi dengan Kotaro yang sesekali bercie-cie.

Kei menutup mukanya dengan bundelan skripnya. Bukan karena malu, tapi teriakan ‘Semangat nyutradarainnya, Kei’ dari Tetsuro entah kenapa berhasil menumbuhkan sebuah senyum kecil di bibir Kei yang biasanya datar.

Dan saat matanya bertumbuk dengan mata Tetsuro dan wajahnya yang sumringah, senyum kecil itu semakin lebar.

\---------

4.

Tetsuro sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggombali Kei tiap kali ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa bersantai sesaat di dekat Kei, dengan atau tanpa bala bantuan teman-temannya.

Dan Kei? Ia bahkan berani menanggapi gombalan Tetsuro sekarang.

_‘♫ ...Hanya ada sedikit bintang malam ini~_

_Mungkin karena kau sedang tampan-tampannya—‘_

“Ini masih siang, nggak mungkin ada bintang.” Kei memotong nyanyian Tetsuro tanpa sekalipun matanya meninggalkan bacaan wajib MWW yang hampir dikhatamkannya. Lalu, Kei melipat ujung halaman yang tengah dibacanya, dan menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Tetsuro dengan raut geli. “Langitnya juga cerah banget. Agak kurang pas kayaknya.”

“ _Well_ , aku juga hanya manusia biasa. Yang tak sempurna, dan kadang salah.” Tetsuro menanggapi, bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum jahil. Kei hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi, Kei beranjak untuk bergabung dengan Tobio yang dilihatnya dari ujung matanya telah menunggu Kei sambil terkikik geli—agaknya ia menyaksikan seluruh aksi penggombalan Tetsuro sejak ia mulai menyenandungkan baris pertama lirik lagu _Untuk Perempuan yang sedang dalam Pelukan_ milik Payung Teduh.

Lagu itu salah satu lagu favorit Kei.

“Tapi pilihan lagu kali ini bagus. Aku suka.”

Dan Kei pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Tetsuro yang sepertinya agak "rusak" saking terkejutnya.

\---------

5.

Saat Tetsuro, yang sengaja berolahraga lewat gazebo B2, dengan lantang meneriakkan lirik lagu _Kugadaikan Cintaku_ milik Gombloh di tengah-tengah pelatihan aktornya, Kei, tanpa berpikir panjang, meneriakkan balasan yang sukses membuat kawan-kawan setimnya minta PJ dan Tetsuro melayangkan _finger hearts_ dan senyum terbahagianya.

_‘♫ Kutelepon di rumahmu sedang apa sayangku~’_

“Sayangmu lagi sibuk nyutradara!”

Kei langsung minta pulang lebih awal saking malunya.

\---------

\+ 1

Sememalukan digombalin di depan umum, untuk Kei, lebih memalukan lagi saat ia menghampiri Kotaro (yang sedang berduaan dengan Keiji di B3 Park), menanyakan di mana kos-kosan Tetsuro.

Sambil menahan malu, ia memberanikan diri bertanya. Pada Keiji.

“Ji, mmm.. Tau kosannya Tetsu di mana nggak?”

“HEEE?? KEI LO KENAPA MANGGILNYA TET—SJKBFDNJKNK—“

“Kamu diem dulu.” Keiji membekap mulut Kotaro, memaksanya untuk diam, karena ia teman yang pengertian dan ia tahu Kei sedang malu-malunya bertanya seperti ini. “Di Taman Siswa, Kei. Kamu tau kosannya Yoga Ndut? Kosan Tetsuro di depannya persis. Kamarnya yang deket pintu masuk persis.”

“Makasih, Ji. Kotaro.”

“Sama-sama, Kei.”

Kei sudah agak jauh dari Keiji dan Kotaro ketika Kotaro berteriak,

“Jagain Tetsu sampe sembuh ya, Kei!”

Kei mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ibu jarinya mantap. Karena tanpa diberitahu pun, memang itu yang akan Kei lakukan.

Sesampainya di kos-kosan Tetsuro, Kei langsung dipersilakan masuk oleh salah satu teman sekos Tetsuro. Mungkin ia sudah diberitahu oleh Keiji kalau Kei akan datang berkunjung.

“Masuk aja. Orangnya lagi tidur. Masuk angin dari kemaren.”

“Makasih.”

Kei mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuro pelan, lalu membuka pintunya pelan-pelan setelah mendengar Tetsuro mempersilakan masuk. Suaranya terdengar berat.

Begitu Kei masuk, Tetsuro bergegas bangkit, namun ia tumbang lagi karena, “Duh, ‘palaku, Mak... Pusing...”

Kei meletakkan ranselnya di dekat pintu, dan buru-buru membantu Tetsuro berbaring lagi. Ia lalu duduk di tempat tidur Tetsuro, duduk di sampingnya sambil merapatkan selimut Tetsuro.

Kei terdiam. Telunjuknya terangkat untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Gugup.

“Ada apa, Kei?” Suara Tetsuro serak dan lemah.

“Aku pengen ngomong sesuatu.” Tetsuro mengangguk, meminta Kei untuk melanjutkan.

“Bilakah dia tahu, apa yang telah terjadi?” Tetsuro mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. “Semenjak hari itu, hati ini miliknya.”

Lalu Tetsuro seperti tersadar. Kei sedang mendiktekan lirik lagu.

“Mungkinkah dia jatuh hati? Seperti apa yang kurasa.” _Andai Dia Tahu...?_

“Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta? Seperti apa yang kudamba.” _Andai Dia Tahu._

“Bilakah dia mengerti, apa yang telah terjadi. Hasratku tak tertahankan untuk mendapatkan dirinya.”

Kei ingin ‘ _mendapatkan dirinya’_?

“Andai dia tahu..” Bersamaan, Kei dan Tetsuro mengucapkannya.

Bersamaan, mata Kei dan Tetsuro saling bertemu.

Bersamaan, senyum menghias wajah mereka. Kei dengan senyum kecilnya. Tetsuro dengan senyum bahagianya.

“Sejak kapan?” tanya Tetsuro, sedikit penasaran juga.

“Tahun lalu. Waktu itu kamu lagi syuting bareng timmu di B3 Park. Aku di lantai 2, dan aku liat kamu.” jawab Kei, kepalanya menunduk, malu. “ _By the way_ , cepet sehat. Aku kangen kamu nyanyi-nyanyi di B3.”

Terharu—dan sungguh sangat senang, Tetsuro meraup Kei dalam pelukannya, menariknya hingga setengah berbaring; kepala Kei di atas dadanya. Kei bisa mendengar jantung Tetsuro berdegup kencang. Dan Kei yakin, Tetsuro juga bisa merasakan jantung Kei berdegup sama kencangnya.

“Hahaha..! Aku suka kamu, Kei!”

“Tetsu! Peluknya jangan kenceng-kenceng! Kacamataku!”

Hari ini Senin, pukul setengah 4 sore. Agak panas. Mungkin karena Kei sedang berada dalam pelukan Tetsuro, dan Tetsuro masih agak demam; tapi tidak apa-apa.

Kei suka.

\---------

Lalu, gantian Kei yang masuk angin sepanjang akhir pekan.

**Author's Note:**

> First KuroTsukki fic that I've ever written and published for the public eyes to see. This was written for a short story competition and I thought that I might as well post this somewhere else because obviously, this story didn't win :'(
> 
> Enjoy tho! Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments will be much appreciated ^.^ Thank you!!!


End file.
